headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends 1
| next = ''Legends'' #2 }} "Once Upon a Time...!" is the title to the first issue of the ''Legends'' comic book limited series by DC Comics. It was written by Len Wein and co-plotted by John Ostrander. It was illustrated by John Byrne with Karl Kesel as the inker. Coloring was by Tom Ziuko and lettering by Steve Haynie. The story was edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a November, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis Darkseid plots his next great scheme against the heroes of Earth. Gathering his most trusted associates, Desaad, Doctor Bedlam and Glorious Godfrey, he decides turn the populace of Earth against its chosen heroes, but destroying the qualities that have made them considered legends. He sends Glorious Godfrey to Earth to assume a human identity. He likewise sends two Techno-seeds to Earth to manifest themselves as the villains known as Brimstone and Macro-Man. Brimstone, a massive being composed entirely out of plasma, begins rampaging throughout Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh's own Firestorm arrives and begins fighting him. He quickly realizes that he cannot stop Brimstone on his own and flies off to recruit some help. Meanwhile, the 30th century super-hero known as Cosmic Boy is vacationing in New York of the 20th century. He discovers Brimstone tearing up the city and tries to use his magnetic powers against him. Brimstone smashes him through a wall, nearly killing him. As Cosmic Boy struggles to remains conscious, Firestorm returns with his new allies – the Justice League of America. Meanwhile in Fawcett City, Glorious Godfrey has assumed the guise of G. Gordon Godfrey, a human rights advocate who has been promoting civilian self-reliance in an effort to destabilize support for the planet’s super-powered community. He appears on a special broadcast of WHIZ-TV where Billy Batson conducts an extremely uncomfortable interview with the outspoken Godfrey. After the interview, Billy races outside where he discovers a three-story tall being known as Macro-Man destroying the city streets. Billy speaks the magic word, "Shazam", and transforms into the hero known as Captain Marvel. Macro-Man grabs Captain Marvel within his fist and begins crushing him. Marvel is astonished to find that he is unable to break free of the giant's grip. Relying upon the wisdom of Solomon, Captain Marvel theorizes that if he were to transform back into Billy Batson, he might be able to slip through Macro-Man's fingers. Marvel shouts "Shazam", but the mystical lightning bolt strikes Macro-Man as well. The villain erupts into a pillar of flame and topples from the roof of a tall building to his death. Billy is devastated as he realizes that his powers have actually taken a life. He vows never to become Captain Marvel ever again. Galaxies away, Darkseid laughs maniacally as he witnesses the first leg of his plan come to fruition. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * Darkseid's plot to destroy Earth's legends is called Operation: Humiliation. * This is the first Post-Crisis appearance of Captain Marvel. DC Comics provided a Post-Crisis origin for Captain Marvel in the 1987 Shazam: The New Beginning four-issue limited series. His retold origin remained as a part of the official DC canon until 1996 when the Power of Shazam graphic novel retroactively provided him with an entirely different history. * Flash originates at the end of the Crisis. Post Crisis Wally shares adventures as a member of the New Teen Titans. In 1987, DC Comics published Wally's own ongoing Flash comic series. * The Justice League of America last appeared in ''Justice League of America'' #257. * First appearance of Macro-Man, who is destroyed in this issue. His body appears next in ''Legends'' #2. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *